


[FATE] Sakura and...Shinjiko!?

by Umbrelloid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbend, Incest, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: How do you make FATE's most hated character better? Make them a cute girl, of course.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.13 is out now!Check it out here.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Matou Shinji, Matou Sakura/Matou Shinji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	[FATE] Sakura and...Shinjiko!?

Shinjiko shivered as Sakura guided the hem of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her pale chest in a sweep of fabric. As soon as her perky breasts came free, Sakura pressed them under her palms in slow, kneading circles and kissed Shinji deeply, tongues meeting between their mouths. “Mmhf, sister,” Shinjiko moaned, her voice muffled by Sakura’s mouth. This was not an uncommon occurrence: more and more frequently, Shinjiko’s Worm-addled adoptive sister went into heat, and to prevent her from wandering out onto the streets and throwing herself at the nearest passerby, Shinjiko did the best she could to fade Sakura’s carnal impulses. She hissed when Sakura ducked down to bite her neck, eyes blurry with desire as she pinched and tugged on Shinjiko’s pink nipples. “T-Too hard,” Shinjiko murmured, but secretly she enjoyed the roughness. There was nothing quite like seeing her innocent sister devolve into a rampant, unrelenting slut for hours at a time. Sometimes Shinjiko wondered if this was Sakura’s true state.

Grasping Sakura’s hair, Shinjiko pushed the panting girl’s head back and held her at arm’s length, glaring into her desperate eyes. “Please,” Sakura breathed, holding Shinjiko’s slender waist in a vice-grip. “Please, just let me…haah…”

“Quiet,” Shinjiko said. “Do as I say, and you’ll experience pleasure unlike anything you’ve known. Why do you think we sneaked into Shirou’s bedroom?”

Sakura blinked rapidly, looking around for the first time since they’d climbed through the window. “Whuh..? This is..?”

“Are you really so dizzy you didn’t even notice?” Shinjiko asked, snickering. With her free hand, she unbuttoned Sakura’s shirt, each undone clasp revealing a sweep of pale cleavage that swelled alluringly toward her. Shinjiko wanted to bury her face in those tits, and she would – but for now, the blue-haired beauty had to learn a lesson in patience. Stroking her fingers along Sakura’s pillowy cleavage, Shinjiko hummed in thought, seeming to toss ideas around in her head while her adoptive sister looked on, helplessly horny, open-mouthed and wheezing for air. At long last, Shinjiko released Sakura’s hair and kissed her again, tongues crashing between their mouths, cheeks hollowing with suction as Sakura threw her arms around Shinjiko’s neck and squeezed her tight.

As they smooched, they fondled each other’s clothes off of their bodies, unclasping buttons and tugging arms through sleeves. Both shirtless, breasts squishing together, they moved on to their skirts – and soon were naked in each other’s arms, legs intertwining, thighs grinding on slick, wet pussies. The only sound was their ragged breathing.

-

When Shirou eventually returned home, he was shocked by what he found. Stepping into his bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of two naked women sprawling on his bed. Both were breathing heavily, their pale bodies glossy with sweat. Sakura lay on top of Shinjiko, head between her breasts (while Sakura’s own breasts swaddled Shinjiko’s stomach), moaning faintly into her adoptive big sister’s flesh. Shinjiko petted her hair gently, peering over her head at Shirou with a sly, widening grin.

“Hey,” Shinjiko said. Her hands slid down Sakura’s neck…her spine…resting on the dip of her mid-back for a moment before scaling up to the curves of her thick, perfect rump, which she squished and squeezed beneath her slender fingers. As Shirou stood in awe, unsure what to do or say, Shinjiko spread Sakura’s asscheeks wide – exposing her needy holes in one sultry motion. “What are you waiting for? She’s ready for you.”

“What…” Shirou breathed. He felt weak for a moment, but pulled himself together enough to approach the bed. You broke into my house?”

Shinjiko rolled her eyes, but her grin remained fastened in place. She raised a hand up high and brought it down on Sakura’s rump. THWACK! The curvy, blue-haired beauty’s booty bounced and bobbled like a dream. Sakura groaned between Shinjiko’s breasts and stuck up her rump for more, shaking those fleshy shelves from side to side.

“If you don’t take her, I will,” Shinjiko purred, sliding a hand between Sakura’s doughy cheeks to rub her tender pussylips. “But she needs more than my tongue to help with her problem. If she doesn’t get a proper railing soon, I don’t know what will happen.”

Shirou felt frozen in place, unable to move a muscle in his body...though one muscle was moving on its own. As the tent in his pants grew more and more visible, Shinjiko's lips twitched up at the edges; showing him a toothy, narrow-eyed grin that taunted him from the depths of her soul. She stroked Sakura’s cheeks in slow, squishing circles, kneading her younger sister with cruel intent. 

“Well?” she purred. “Will you be her hero?”

Shirou grimaced. He knew this was wrong, but...he couldn’t just leave Sakura like this, could he? He gripped his pants, unzipping and then dropping them while Shinjiko snickered on the bed and Sakura squirmed to look back at him. When she saw him shed his underwear, Sakura gasped and tensed – and even Shinjiko raised an eyebrow in fascination. She hadn’t expected him to be so...so...

Wow.

Between Shirou’s legs was a broad slab of semi-erect meat, even now sprouting upwards and outwards as he grew aroused. The lust blazing in his eyes was matched only by the justice burning in his heart. Yes – he would save Sakura, no matter what! Shinjiko spread the mewling slut’s asscheeks once again as Shirou approached, presenting her two entrances so the hero could take his pick. 

Shirou didn’t hesitate any more. He grasped Sakura’s asscheeks tightly, lined up his impressive pole with her tight, snug pussy, and began to force it inside. Sakura squealed as Shirou entered her, eyes rolling back in their sockets and tongue spilling out between Shinjiko’s breasts as that fat slab of meat inserted itself inch by inch into her tight, wet, clenching pussylips. She tipped her head back in an expression of pure bliss, moaning a long, low note of pleasure as inch after inch vanished inside of her, spreading her cunt out wide. Soon Shirou was lodged halfway inside her, watching her pussylips move around his throbbing shaft, watching Shinjiko reach down to stroke herself under Sakura’s stretched-out cunt. The little manipulator was getting just as horny as the Worm-addled slut on top of her, breathing sharp, ragged breaths and watching over Sakura’s shoulder as Shirou began to thrust. He grunted at the delicious squeeze of Sakura’s body, wincing and tipping his head forwards until his chin touched his collarbone, rocking his hips back and forth faster and firmer by the second – soon shunting his dick balls-deep in her clinging cunt. Sakura moaned out loud, showing neither restraint nor shame as she howled her muffled bliss into Shinjiko’s soft chest.

“Haahn! F-Fuuuck!” Sakura squealed, her voice vibrating against Shinjiko’s smooth skin. “Fuck me harderrrr..!” She wiggled her hips and bucked them up toward Shirou’s powerful, pumping pelvis – proving just how much heat she was in by humping his waist like a rabbit, slamming her thick asscheeks against his stomach! It was all Shirou could do to resist the force of Sakura’s thrusts with equal power, producing dense, vibrant CLAPs as sweat danced off their skin. 

Shinjiko couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Gasps bursts in and out of her parted lips, her chest heaving around Sakura’s burrowing face as she watched her younger sister DEMOLISH herself on that fatty rod mere inches from her own soaking pussy. She rubbed herself harder and faster by the second, torturing her clit as slick, clear juice sprang off of her grinding fingers. “Mmmn...mhhn...” She couldn’t deny the one thought that now occupied her mind, consuming all others: she wanted to be fucked. The burning desire infested her, made her spread her spindly legs wider and lift her hips off the sheets, rocking her body back and forth to the rhythm of Shirou and Sakura’s mating. Mating. That was a hell of a word, enough to addle Shinjiko’s head with thoughts of having her fertile womb pumped full of hot, churning spunk... She could deny her needs no longer: masturbating shamelessly while Shirou’s balls plapped and smacked against Sakura’s asscheeks mere centimetres away from her stiff, searingly sensitive clit. Her voice surged out in delicious whimpering noises, but Shirou’s eyes were fixed on Sakura. Steadily, the stud took hold of Sakura’s hair and yanked her head back, drawing her face out of Shinjiko’s cleavage so the naughty older girl could see her sister’s ahegao. Amazing... Sakura looked so incredibly blissful that Shinjiko bit her lip in unbearable agony, wishing she was on the receiving end of Shirou’s thrusts. He fucked unlike anything she’d expected: hard and fast, showing no mercy to the blue-haired beauty. Shinjiko had expected at least some nervous fumbling, but here he was, SLAMMING Sakura at full strength. CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP! Each collission sent a jolt through Shinjiko’s body, making her writhe and gasp even louder beneath the slamming bodies. The bed rocked with pure momentum, the wooden legs creaking.

“How dare you...make me so horny..?” Shinjiko grated between clenched teeth, though the two lovers ignored her, so transfixed on each other’s pleasure they seemed to forget the squirming little whore even existed. Shirou hooked an arm around Sakura’s waist, pulling her up tightly towards him and ramming balls-deep, stooping over her slender back and shoulders. Her blue hair flew up against his mouth and nose as she spasmed in pleasure, turning her head, craning her neck in an attempt to kiss him – and Shinjiko watched in dismay as they lips crashed together, tongues probing the insides of their cheeks in a depraved, wet dance. Shirou sped up, clobbering Sakura’s cervix, racing toward the ferocious climax--

When he erupted, Sakura stiffened and came at the exact same time, going cross-eyed and quivering as Shirou filled her – bareback – with dense shots of seed. His load pattered across the inside of her womb, flooding her with so much fertile jizz that she moaned into his maw from the sheer, overwhelming bliss of being impregnated. Her cunt continued to quiver and flex around his broad cock as it pulled back, inch by inch vacating her pink pussylips of meat. When his cockhead finally pulled free, it drooped strings of cream between its tip and her aching, drooling cunt. Shirou wiped his slimy dick on Sakura’s asscheeks, breathing heavily, resting his weight upon her – and, in relation, on Shinjiko as he tried to recover from the pleasurable ordeal. Shinjiko peered desperately into Sakura’s eyes, bearing witness to an ecstasy unlike any other, gasping tender little breaths against the side of Sakura’s spit-soaked mouth. Her younger sister seemed unaware of what was happening around her, blind to Shinjiko’s concerned, lustful eyes...but when Shinjiko kissed her lips, Sakura kissed back hungrily, sucking on her sister’s mouth like a devoted slut. “Mmm...”

Shinjiko could think of nothing else. The world went away as she drank in her sister’s lust, groaning and moaning faintly, pressed beneath the weight of two fuck-exhausted bodies. Shinjiko had set this whole thing up, and yet she felt like she was on the receiving end of a totally unfair campaign to deny her what she needed.

And then she felt the heat against her pussy. Her fingers slowed down, one tip still touching her clit as Shirou pressed his cockhead against her slender folds. Shinjiko’s breath caught in her throat, sweat beading on her skin as she detached from Sakura’s lips and stared over her shoulder...into Shirou’s eyes, bearing down on her.

“E-Eh?”

Shirou grasped Shinjiko’s thighs and pulled them around his hips, intending to use them as handlebars for his thrusts. “This is what you wanted, right?” he asked. “Get ready.”

“I-I’m not...my heart’s not ready for...nngh...” Shinjiko trailed off as Sakura kissed her again, sealing her lips in a soggy smooch. Shinjiko resisted at first...and then relaxed, surrendering herself to the tides of her own lust. “Mmp...mmnuaah...” Rolling tongues with Sakura, she squeezed Shirou’s hips between her legs. Shirou grunted and, without another moment’s hesitation, swung his weight forwards. The sensation of his entrance was the most blissful moment of Shinjiko’s life: her eyes blurred, shoulders hiked, and she tightened her thighs’ grip as he plunged into her soaking womanhood. “Ah...ahhn...” She kissed Sakura harder, stroking her tongue along her adopted sister’s and fondling her ass as Shirou pumped faster and faster, pushing his own limits: cumming inside Sakura had been intense, and now, while the last dregs of that load oozed out over Shinjiko’s belly, he prepared to put another one directly into this needy slut’s womb. The bed started to rock once again. Sakura pumped her hips steadily, thrusting her cunt against Sakura’s belly as the three lovers writhed in total bliss, becoming one mass of sweaty pleasure. But Sakura’s heat had faded, and suddenly she rolled off of Shinjiko so there was no more barrier between her and her studly lover.

Shirou seized Shinjiko’s thighs and lifted them next to her body, pinning her in a tight, almost flat mating press. Knees next to her shoulders, ass lifted off the bed, Shinjiko was suddenly trapped beneath the powerful press of Shirou’s body. His lips crashed over hers, their tongues immediately met, and he started to drill her like the wanton bitch she was. Driven down into the fluffy sheets, Shinjiko squealed into his mouth, her voice wavering as her pleasure hiked. Sakura, sliding off the bed to her knees, watched from behind as Shirou’s balls slapped her elder sister’s asscheeks and his huge, unruly shaft plunged in and out of her soggy cunt. Suddenly she sucked a sharp, high-pitched breath and a shudder coursed throughout her body as she came like a broken hose, her pussy squeezing Shirou’s girth, squirting erratic torrents all over Sakura’s face. Sakura rolled out her tongue to collect her sister’s pleasure, gargling on it, stroking it into her breasts... She was glad Shinjiko was finally showing her true colours. 

Shirou’s climax was near. He hooked an arm around Shinjiko’s head, forcing her face against his chest as he drilled balls-deep into her pussy, fucking her with the last few inches of his cock. “Nngh...gonna...” he snarled, and then bottomed out with a gasp of pleasure. Shinjiko’s moan when she felt his cum flooding her was absolutely heavenly, trailing on long after he’d dumped every last drop inside her squeezing womanhood. She clung to him tight, refusing to let go, each throb of his erupting meat making her nestle even harder into his chest...

Eventually, Sakura got up, breathing deep breaths. She watched the intertwined lovers for a long time. Shirou was trapped, Shinjiko latched onto him with all her strength. “Do you need help?” Sakura asked.

Shirou shook his head faintly. He was shocked by Shinjiko’s behaviour, but he liked this new side of her. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be good to go again. She’ll get exhausted sooner or later.”

And into his chest, Shinjiko murmured, “Don’t bet on it...”


End file.
